


Tantalize

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [15]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Torture, hunger and starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: He hungers. He thirsts. And neither will be relieved.





	Tantalize

The water teased his throat, lapping against his skin. 

It sat particular high today, just below his chin. He knew if he tried to dip his head down, to quench the burning ache of his throat, the water would drain faster than he could move. Always a hair too low. A tease, a taunt. 

The water shimmered and glinted. The light was not that good here, but he knew it was so that his eye would be drawn to it. He swallowed, throat catching, causing a racking cough as he tried for the water again. 

As it had, each time before, the water drained, vanishing into the earth itself. It did not stop him from trying to catch even a drop against his lips. Even a drop would help calm some of that throbbing pain of his throat. The itch that came from a mouth left too long dry. 

He tried to lick his lips, the rasp of his tongue harsh in his ears. He could not even draw blood anymore from the broken skin, even that small source of moisture denied to him now. That he should fall so low that even a hint of blood on his tongue was something to long for.

If he had the moisture left for tears, he would weep.

He had been a king. Now, now he would grovel to the lowest being, the most wretched beast if it meant he could have a sip of water. A simple olive.

Above him, leaves rustled, another taunt. With a rattling half-sob, he lunged up for the fruits that hung so close. He gave another sob as the branches pulled away. His stomach clenched in protest, triggering a wave of pain.

His gut rolled. Even though he had not had food in years, decades. Maybe even longer. It still cried out for food, twisted and growled and pained him. He hungered so much that his felt as if he would spew his guts up. But he was not even allowed that relief. 

Everything in his reality now was pain. He was trapped, tortured, taunted by the gods for what he had done.

They had fixed what he had done. They had returned his son to life. Why did they continue this torture?

If he thought it would do anything, he would curse the gods. He had done so many times, when this torment first began. He had offered them a sacrifice, how dare they return such petty vengeance for giving them the most valuable of his prizes?

But cursing the gods did nothing. They ignored him. The punishment had been set, and there seemed to be no end to it. 

He still hungered. He still thirst. He should have faded to dust years ago. Instead, he could only suffered, twisted by the lack of food or water. 

There had been dreams, oh yes. Even standing, his mind would drift. He dreamed of rich feasts, of flavorful wines.

Perhaps they weren’t his dreams. Perhaps it was another part of this torture. Let him see what he could not have, until his mind was half mad with want.

And then his body cramped, begging for a bit of water, a scrap of food.

Tantalus wept silently, without a tear sliding down his face. He would give anything to end this, and knew that nothing he offered would ever be enough.


End file.
